Lost and Found: The Boy at the Mall
by Baka Deshis
Summary: Sakura went to the mall and bumped into someone, who, as an apology, bought her an ice cream. Now falling in love, can Sakura find the boy again? Or will he find her instead? SakuraSyaoran EriolTomoyo
1. Chapter 1: GoiNg to the MaLL

DiscLaimeR: We do Not owN CCS or any of its CharacteRs, CLAMP owns it…

BD#1: Our first CCS fic!

BD#2: Yup, I hope you like it

BD#1: (GRIN) whatever, don't be too harsh on us --

BD#2: R&R EVERYONE!

BD#1: and hope you'll like the story

----------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo went shopping to the mall, when Tomoyo was gone with Eriol, Sakura was left alone, until someone bumped into her and bought her an ice cream as an apology, now with only a name, will Sakura be able to find the boy she fell in love with? Or will he come to her instead?

-----------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

"SAKURA!" a voice boomed from downstairs.

Its owner, Tomoyo ran up the stairs in her failed attempt, still screaming the name Sakura.

And our dearest Sakura herself is still lulling in dream world…

That is, until Tomoyo pushed her off the bed…

"Ouch! What was that for?" she asked grumpily, holding her head.

"For waking up at 1 pm…" Tomoyo said grimly, then she added, "Now, if you've waken up, go get a shower, you stink…"

"Hey!" Sakura said, pouting, " I don't!"

"Never mind, but you don't want those cute boys at the mall, which you might be looking out for, to smell something like that right?" Tomoyo grinned.

"Humph…" Sakura grunted, "Fine"

Sakura grabbed her towel and made her way to the bathroom yawning.

She was barely awake though…

Sakura's 17 years old, and is in the middle of her holiday right now, she had just passed high school and is going to the local university.

Tomoyo's 17 years old too, like Sakura, she's having her holiday as well, and spending it together with Sakura.

The two's been friends for such a long time and still are…

In 20 minutes, Sakura came out of the bathroom, dressed and fresh, it seems like she's finally woken up now.

"Oh my god! Sakura", Tomoyo said right after she saw her, "You are not going to the mall with that are you?"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Look at your clothes Kura-chan"

Sakura looked down, to find that she was wearing her night gown.

"Oh Kami-sama!" she said, horrified, "Of course not, I just seemed to take the wrong outfit…"

Tomoyo shrugged and said, "Whatever, just get changed ok, Kura-chan"

Sakura nodded and went to search in her wardrobe.

She caught her eye on a pink roxy tank top and grabbed it, along with a pair of mango jeans.

She changed quickly and immediately went out of the room.

"Perfect", Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura smiled.

"Now, let's go Kura-chan", Tomoyo said quickly as she dragged Sakura out the room, down the stairs, pass the living room, out the door and into the car.

Sakura comfortably seated herself on the front seat beside the driver, which is, Tomoyo.

"Which mall are we going to Moyo?" Sakura asked.

But Tomoyo was busy on the phone, of course, with her darling Eriol…

"OK, so we'll be there soon, Pinewood Plaza right?" Tomoyo said to Eriol on the phone.

------------------------Tomoyo's conversation on the phone with Eriol----------------------

"Hey Moyo, I'm going to bring my cousin with me, he comes from Hong Kong"

"Huh? Ok"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye Eriol…"

---------------------------------------End of conversation--------------------------------------------

"We're going to Pinewood Plaza Kura-chan", Tomoyo explained, "And Eriol's cousin is coming too"

"Who?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I don't know", Tomoyo shrugged.

"Oh, we're here Kura-chan", Tomoyo said as they arrived in front of Pinewood Plaza.

Tomoyo drove around the parking lot, looking for a place to park, but it was so full. So Tomoyo went up to the lobby and used the valet instead.

"Well, that's done, I hate parking the car anyway", Tomoyo said as she pulled Sakura inside the mall.

They entered the mall and met Eriol in front of the arcade.

"Hi Eriol-kun", Sakura greeted.

"Hi Eriol", Tomoyo said and hugged him.

Eriol blushed but he hugged her back anyway.

"So where's this cousin of yours?"

"He said he's going to take a walk, he'll be back soon…" Eriol said.

The two girls nodded.

"Hey guys, I'll leave you two alone ok, I'll just take a little walk", Sakura said.

"Ok, sure Sakura", Eriol said and Tomoyo nodded.

Sakura parted and went around the mall.

She thought she'd stop for an ice cream later.

"Hmm…" she thought, "Why isn't there any ice cream parlor?"

She was looking around, not paying attention to where she was walking and bumped to someone.

Sakura fell down.

"Oh sorry", the boy said, reaching out a hand.

Sakura looked up and their eyes met.

------------------------------------------To be continued----------------------------------------------

BD#1: I'm sorry; I never made any CCS fics before, so I hope you like it anyway

BD#2: R&R please…

BD#1: Thanks for reading!

Moshii05


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Cream ParloR

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN CCS or its soundtrack, thank you for your attention

BD#1: I had nothing to do, so I made another chapter today

BD#2: Lucky you, while you're at home, I'm in school…

BD#1: Never mind, hope you'll like the story, wait, I say that every time…

BD#2: Hope you enjoy it, R&R people!

----------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap of Last Chapter_

_She was looking around, not paying attention to where she was walking and bumped to someone._

_Sakura fell down._

"_Oh sorry", the boy said, reaching out a hand._

_Sakura looked up and their eyes met._

---------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry" Sakura said nervously, "I should've watched out where I walk"

"No, it's my fault", the boy said quickly, "I was the one who bumped on you…"

"No, it's ok…" Sakura said.

"Hey, you know what, I'll make it up to you…" he said.

"You don't need to…" Sakura said, biting her lips shyly.

"No, I want to, how bout an ice cream?" he asked.

"Uh... Ok then…" Sakura smiled at him.

"Great", he said, "Let's go!"

With that he took her hands and walked with her to the ice cream parlor.

They sat down as the waitress appeared holding a list.

"What would you two kids like?" she asked with a smile.

"I'll have a scoop of chocolate, what about you, uhh…." He said, but stopped.

"The name's Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto", she smiled.

"Ok Kinomoto-san, what would you like?" he smiled at her.

"I'd like a strawberry cone", she said, grinning.

"Ok then, 1 strawberry cone", he said to the waitress.

"Anything else?" the waitress asked.

"Nope…"

And the waitress left the table.

"Err… Kinomoto-san, sorry about the incident earlier…" he said, ruffling his hair.

"Oh, that's ok, and please, call me Sakura", Sakura said.

He nodded.

"I'm Syaoran, Syaoran Li", he said, "Call me Syaoran"

The waitress appeared again, bringing their ice creams.

"Thank you", Syaoran said as the waitress handed him the chocolate ice cream.

She left again.

Sakura's POV

He's quite cute…

His eyes are really mesmerizing…

"So, Sakura, where do you come from?" Syaoran asked.

"I come from Tomoeda", I said, "I'm here with Tomoyo and my onii-chan"

"I see", he said.

"How about you?" I asked.

"I'm from Hong Kong"

I nodded.

Wow, he really is cute…

And these ice creams are really good too…

"How old are you?" I asked him.

He seemed interesting, I mean, how often do you bump into a good-looking and kind-hearted guy who even bought you an ice cream?

"I'm 18", he said, "And you?"

"Hey, don't you know it's not polite to ask a lady her age?" I joked.

"Nope, thanks for telling me", he grinned.

I smiled.

He's so cute…

Wait; did I just say that he's cute?

For goodness sake Kura-chan, he's a stranger…

But still…

End of POV

They smiled at each other.

"This is good", Sakura said to Syaoran.

"Yeah", he said.

Syaoran's POV

She's pretty…

Look at her; she eats like a little kid…

And so far, I only know her name…

Maybe I should try flirting with her even more...

Dammit, where the heck is Eriol!

He said he's coming with his girlfriend and her friend

Maybe I should call him…

But I want to spend more time with her…

Never mind, I'll call him later…

End of POV

--------------------------------------------Somewhere in the Mall------------------------------------

"Hey, Sakura hasn't called yet", Tomoyo said worriedly.

"Don't worry, she'll call soon", Eriol said, "And my stupid cousin hasn't come back either…"

"It's almost late Eriol", Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, I know, you have to go home…" Eriol said, slumping.

"Yeah, I better call Kura-chan", Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo dialed Sakura's number and the dial tone shows up on her ears.

--------------------------------------At the Ice Cream Parlor-----------------------------------------

"Dreaming... Dreaming…" Sakura's cell phone rang somewhere inside her bag.

"It's all right daijoubu DAIJOUBU daijoubu

kiseki datte okoseru

Here we go ikou yo ikou yo ikou yo tsubasa hiroge

Kitto nani ka ga nani ka ga doko ka de deaeru hi o matteru"

Sakura grabbed her cell phone from her bag and answered the call.

------------------------------Sakura and Tomoyo's conversation on the phone-------------------

"Hi Tomoyo!"

"Kura-chan, where are you?"

"I'm at the ice cream parlor… Why?"

"We have to go; your onii-chan will kill us if we go home late"

"Oh yeah…"

"See?"

"Where are you Moyo-chan?"

"At the arcade downstairs…"

"Ok, I'll be there, wait okay…"

"Ok, bye…"

"Bye"

--------------------------------------End of Conversations--------------------------------------------

"Hey, Syaoran, I have to go", Sakura said.

"But… Oh well, ok, bye…" Syaoran said.

"Bye…"

"Can I have your number?" he shouted at her, but Sakura had already disappeared, so she didn't hear him.

Syaoran's POV

Oh shit…

She didn't hear me…

I've just let off a chance, and a pretty girl…

She's pretty; I hope I can see her again…

End of POV

-------------------------------------------In the Arcade Downstairs----------------------------------

Sakura walked up to Tomoyo.

"There you are Kura-chan, come on, we have to go!" she said, pulling Sakura to the lobby and to the valet.

Their car came in a jiffy.

Tomoyo and Sakura got in and drove their way back home.

"So how did your date go Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, grinning.

Tomoyo blushed.

"Nothing special, too bad we didn't get to see Eriol's cousin from Hong Kong…" she said.

"Hong Kong?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing", she said, "it's just that I met a boy from Hong Kong just then"

"And?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Well I bumped to him, and then he bought me an ice cream", Sakura said, blushing slightly.

Tomoyo smirked when she saw Sakura blush.

"Looks like our little Sakura had finally found herself a suitor, I mean, crush…" she said.

Sakura stared at her.

"No... We… We were just-", Sakura stammered, but was cut in by Tomoyo.

"Just flirting?" she asked.

Sakura blushed even more, "I knew it", Tomoyo said with a satisfied smile.

They drove home without another word.

That night, Sakura slept peacefully, thinking about the boy she met….

Li Syaoran

--------------------------------To be Continued-------------------------------------------------------

BD#1: I didn't have anything to do, so I made the next chapter of this…

BD#2: Whatever, I hope you guys liked it, we made it slightly longer too

BD#1: Please review…

BD#2: And we're sorry if it's weird, it is our first CCS fic…

BD#1: R&R everyone! See you in the next chapter…

Moshii05


	3. Chapter 3 : Match maker's pLaN

DiscLaimeR: CLAMP owns CCS, I don't, CLAMP is good at drawing comics, I'm not, CLAMP has a big success, I don't, see the difference?

BD#1: I proudly present, 3rd chapter of Lost and Found

BD#2: How formal…. Anyway, enjoy okay?

BD#1: So far, Sakura's met Syaoran, has a little thing for him, and starts thinking of him…

BD#2: Yeah, and soon enough, well, you know…

BD#1: Yeah, obviously, NOT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

BD#2: So in this chapter, Sakura will- (cut in by BD#1)

BD#1: (WHACKS BD#2: on the head) YOU BAKA! Don't blurt out bloopers, Read and see okay?

BD#2: and don't forget to REVIEW!

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------------

Recap of Last Chapter

"_Looks like our little Sakura had finally found herself a suitor, I mean, crush…" she said._

_Sakura stared at her._

"_No... We… We were just-", Sakura stammered, but was cut in by Tomoyo._

"_Just flirting?" she asked._

_Sakura blushed even more, "I knew it", Tomoyo said with a satisfied smile._

_They drove home without another word._

_That night, Sakura slept peacefully, thinking about the boy she met…._

_Li Syaoran_

-----------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sakura woke up, there was only a week left until university starts.

And as usual, Tomoyo woke Sakura up with the most bizarre ways, like today, putting a gecko up her nose, I mean up her hair since she wouldn't wake up even though Tomoyo already kicked her off the bed.

Sakura shrieked, and really, the whole neighborhood woke up too…

"WAKE UP!" Tomoyo shrieked in her ears.

"Yes Kura-chan, WAKE UP! IT'S 2 PM!" another voice shrieked in her ears.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open again as she groaned, "Geeze, alright, I'll wake up already"

She looked around and squealed as she saw a girl with long black hair and crimson eyes beside her.

"Aw! Meiling!" she squealed in delight, "Nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too Kura-chan", she said with a smile.

"Meiling's plane arrived this morning, she asked us to pick her up just then, but I couldn't WAKE you up…" Tomoyo said, grinning at Sakura.

"Sorry", she grinned, "Anyway, I'm up now, I'll take a bath"

"And be quick, we're going to Pinewood Plaza again today", Tomoyo said, "Meiling wants to go shopping"

Meiling nodded, "Yes, be quick"

"Again!" Sakura asked.

The two nodded in unison.

Sakura sighed as she walked to the bathroom.

Sakura's POV

Again?

Oh dammit, we just went there yesterday.

But maybe if I go there, I'll see Li-kun again…

Wait, Li…

His name was Li Syaoran right?

Isn't Meiling's surname Li too?

And they both come from Hong Kong…

Maybe they're related or something…

But they don't look too alike…

Maybe they're distant cousins?

I'll ask her later…

I walked to the bathroom and hurried.

But it was locked.

I knocked on the door.

"Who's that?" the voice from inside asked.

"Onii-chan! Hurry up!" I shrieked.

"Patience young grasshopper", he said, laughing from the inside.

I sighed and stomped my way downstairs to use the other bathroom.

I entered.

I turned on the water and hurried my shower; I hate it when I have to hurry things.

In 10 minutes, I was done.

I went upstairs, still wearing my pajamas and went inside my room.

Tomoyo and Meiling were ransacking my wardrobe when I came in.

They looked at me and handed me a blue Mango tank top and a denim skirt with a white Giordano jacket.

"Wear this", Meiling said.

"It will look so kawaii on you", Tomoyo squealed.

I shrugged and got changed.

I was brushing my hell-of-a-hair when Tomoyo came in to my dressing room.

"Oh my god Kura-chan, here, let me help you", she said as she took the hairbrush from my hair.

15 minutes later, I came out of the dressing room with my hairs braided on each side.

"Looking good Sakura", Meiling grinned.

"Whatever", I said.

"Come on, let's go", Meiling said as she dragged us down to Tomoyo's car.

I must remember to ask her about Syaoran…

Must remember…

Tomoyo started the engine and we zoomed off.

Ok, let me ask her…

"Hey Meiling, do you happen to have a cousin called Syaoran?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"No, why?" Meiling asked me back.

I merely shrugged.

So they're not related.

"But I do have a cousin named Xiao Lang", he said, "And he's here too with Eriol"

"Oh…" I said.

Not him…

"So that's the one we're supposed to meet yesterday", Tomoyo said.

"He's 18 and also going to Tomoeda's Local University, like you guys", Meiling explained.

He's eighteen too…

But the names are different…

"He's the heir of the Li Corporation", she said.

I nodded.

"You'd probably like him Kura-chan, he's really cute" Meiling said.

"Knock it off", I said grumpily.

I want to see Syaoran and that's final.

The trip to the mall was really quick but we ended up with 5 plastic bags…

We went straight back to the car, Tomoyo, unfortunately, stated that I've found myself a crush, well, she was probably memorizing yesterday's conversation on the car.

"Yeah, but Meiling, Sakura has found herself a crush last night", Tomoyo said, grinning.

"Oh really? What's his name?" Meiling asked, smirking.

"Li Syaoran", I said, blushing.

"Too bad it isn't Xiao Lang, you two would make a sweet couple", Meiling said sighing.

"What else do you know about him Kura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Um… He's 18 and he comes from Hong Kong", I said.

"Sounds like Xiao Lang, but NOT Xiao Lang", Meiling said.

They laughed.

I smiled half-heartedly.

"What else?" Tomoyo asked.

I shrugged.

"WHAT?" She said, "You like a boy who you only know by name?"

I defended my self.

"I don't like him!" I retorted.

But you do…

No I don't

Yes you do…

I was concentrating at my minds battle until Tomoyo shook me.

"Hello, Sakura, you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine", I said.

"Back to the topic", she grinned, "Time to play MATCHMAKER a la Tomoyo Daidouji"

"Huh? Who?" I asked, confused.

"YOU!" Tomoyo and Meiling grinned.

"But... But…" I stammered.

"And guess what?" Tomoyo smirked.

""What?" I asked.

This is not good.

"WE'RE SETTING YOU UP WITH MEILING'S COUSIN", She said far too dramatically.

"Which one?" I asked, worried.

"Xiao Lang, the one we've been talking about", Meiling grinned.

I slumped.

They laughed.

This is sooooo NOT GOOD…

We arrived in 5 minutes.

"You guys CANT do this to me…" I pleaded.

They only grinned and left for the room.

When I entered, Meiling was talking on the mobile.

End of POV

---------------------------Meiling's conversation on the phone with Xiao Lang-----------------

"Hey, wassup cuz'?"

"Meiling, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd do you a favor"

"Yeah right… What favor?"

"I'll tell you later, now… Where are you?"

"Eriol's house"

"You're still staying right?"

"Yeah, duh… I have college Mei…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot"

"Whatever, now back to your favor…"

"Oh that, Tomoyo and I, well, you know Tomoyo right, Eriol's girlfriend?"

"Heard of, never seen of"

"Oh, okay then, well we're planning to set you up with our friend"

"WHAT!"

"Come on Xiao Lang, trust us… She's down-to-earth pretty"

"Yeah right"

"What? You have a crush already?"

"Yeah... I mean NO!"

"Good, then be in Starlight café at 8 p.m. at the 25th of August"

"That's a month away…"

"I know, ok then, bye…"

"Wait, who's the girl?"

"It's a secret, for now, just call her Ying Fa"

"Huh? Ok then, bye…"

"Bye then...NO! WAIT!"

"What now?"

"Promise me; don't go out before that…"

"Ok, whatever"

"Good then"

"Ok, bye…"

"Bye…"

-------------------------------------End of Conversation----------------------------------------------

"So Sakura, Xiao Lang says that he agrees to meet you on the 25th of August, 8 pm, Starlight Café"

"What? Oh well, Fine…" Sakura slumped.

"Oh come on Kura-chan, he's not that bad", Meiling said.

"Oh yeah, one more thing Sakura, don't go out before that, we want this match making to go out PERFECT", she grinned.

Sakura only nodded in defeat.

"Good, and Sakura", Meiling paused.

Sakura looked up to her.

"I told him your name was Ying Fa", she continued.

Sakura simply sighed.

"What's Ying Fa?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's Sakura in Chinese", Meiling said.

Tomoyo simply nodded and they both looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, don't worry, he's perfect for you", Meiling smiled.

"Match making is worst than truth or dare…" she said.

"Oh well then, why don't we play truth or dare then?" Tomoyo smirked.

"Yeah, and tell your Onii-chan to join us", Meiling grinned.

"No thanks, I really take that back", Sakura said, freaked out.

"Aw… Come on Kura-chan…" Tomoyo pleaded.

"NOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed, "Playing T.O.D. with Moyo-chan is going to put me into ultimate embarrassment"

"So mean…" Tomoyo pouted.

"So Sakura, if not, then will you at least go with my cousin, you'll like him, seriously…" Meiling said.

"Oh… Let me think first…"

"Hurry", Tomoyo and Meiling said in unison.

Sakura's POV

He sounds decent, and Meiling says he's cute, so why not?

And maybe he knows Syaoran…

Let me think…

Oh well, there's no harm in trying

I looked at Meiling.

"So, are we on?" Meiling grinned.

I slumped, "This is going to be one LONG month…" I thought…

But it won't be as bad as I think, right?

I hope not…

--------------------------------------To Be Continued-------------------------------------------------

BD#1: Yes! Another chapter finished, did you like it?

BD#2: And Xiao Lang obviously is…

BD#1: You know… Anyway, think this thing is going to work out? I'll set more obstacles… Thanks for reading, don't forget to REVIEW!

BD#2: See you in the next chapter, which is… Sakura's first week in college!

BD#1: Sorry if this chapter is not as nice as you want it to be… I TOTALLY had writer's block…

BD#2: Bye… Thanks for reading again…

Moshii05


End file.
